stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper
Personality Piper is responsible and thinks before she acts. She is highly opinionated and obsesses over the tiniest details in her plans. She usually gets along fine with the other members of the squadron with the exception of Finn, with whom she has a squabbling brother-sister relationship. Many fans believe that Piper and Aerrow have a crush on each other. Piper was born in 2552 Background Piper is the 14-year-old navigation and tactics specialist of the Storm Hawks. She's also a crystal specialist, capable of refining raw crystals into usable ones, an art considered difficult at best. Piper often devises elaborate plans for the team to follow, though more often than not they only manage to complete half the plan before simply improvising, annoying her. Being the only female member of the Storm Hawks, Piper is usually embarrassed by her teammates in any situation requiring grace or tact, something none of them possess in significant quantities; Junko and Finn in particular are worse in such situations, while Aerrow simply does nothing to curb Radarr's maniac behavior. Despite her more intelligence-oriented station, Piper is a capable fighter. She is a master of a unique style of martial arts called "Sky Fu" (Atmos equivalent to Kung Fu) and her knowledge of crystals makes her attacks in battle unpredictable, since during any given battle her crystal-powered staff could potentially have a different effect. She was able to maintain a steady battle against Master Cyclonis by herself, eventually forcing Cyclonis to retreat by breaking the crystal on her staff. Unlike her friends, who all pilot plane-like vehicles, Piper pilots a Heliscooter, a combination helicopter/scooter she built for fuel economy. The main rotor extends from a compartment behind the seat, while the rear wheel provides the tail rotor. Unlike the Skimmers, Piper's Heliscooter only has one booster, making it slower. In addition, it is much smaller and so has almost no armor protecting it. It is, however, much more maneuverable than a Skimmer. Abilities Later in the show, Piper is shown to have an ability known as Binding, an deficult and dangerous art. It's full abilities and uses haven't excatly been explained. But it seems to be that the user can temporarily control and even improve the one who is hit by the technique. However, it has also shown to have a down side. The power is very dangerous, even if the user stops for a long period of time, it will still take a toll on the body and weaken it. During the final stand, Piper some how master's the technique and recovers, this is unknown if it is a fluke or if she has really mastered it. 150px | }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #0cd3b0 }}" | '''Storm Hawks |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |Aerrow • Radarr • Piper • Finn • Junko • Stork |} Piper